


ドリーム

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Kudos: 2





	ドリーム

在看到Dory的第一眼，小森隼就无可救药地爱上了他。  
就算是他干演员这行，也没有见过几个比他更好看的人。  
红色的刺眼灯光映在小森脸上，他无法从不远处的男孩身上移开视线。  
他的身体也不可救药地在不被外人察觉的情况下起了反应。  
“啧。”  
他低下头，确认了昏暗的灯光下谁也看不清他的裤裆之后，很快他就坐在了那个男孩身边。  
他们共享一个沙发，小森很喜欢这样皮质沙发的质感，他的第一反应是想买一个一样的放在家里，尽管他平时几乎没有机会住在家里。  
但命运总是来得这么突然，他以后可能没机会再在家具上挥霍自己仅有的钱财了。  
他知道了身旁这个跟自己差不了几岁的男孩叫Dory，而且还是这家牛郎店的头牌。  
“小森先生不喝么？”  
Dory拿起一旁一个空的高脚杯，杯内浅黄色的液体被注至七分满。  
小森无意识地接过酒杯，无意识地盯着对方好看的指尖再满上了一杯酒，无意识地同对方碰了杯，无意识地将杯内的液体一饮而尽。  
“小森先生看起来不太开心呢，是最近遇到了什么烦心事么？”  
Dory半阖着眼，看着自己手中摇晃自己喝了一半的香槟。  
他在等小森的回答，他知道大家来自己这里的目的就是和自己聊聊这些无聊的小事，以得到心灵上的一些慰藉。  
“烦心事…么…”  
小森一直没改掉自己驼背低头的坏毛病，此刻白滨甚至看不到他的脸。  
“说说吧，毕竟…夜晚还长着呢。”  
小森不抬头也能从Dory的话语中听出笑意。  
毕竟他花了自己剩余的全部积蓄，用喝不完的香槟把Dory今天剩下的夜晚时间都承包了下来。  
“我是个演员，但是可能因为…你懂的，脸或者演技的因素，一直连不温不火的标准都够不着。”  
Dory点点头，一仰头把杯中剩下的香槟喝光。  
“社长都快放弃我了，我每个月就靠打打零工勉强维持着生活。”  
“是生活压力太大了吗？没事的，小森先生，今晚我会尽力帮你排解的。”  
“Dory先生…能不能不要再用‘先生’来称呼我了，直接叫我隼吧。”  
“嗯，那么久如你所愿，隼。”  
小森再次抬头，对上Dory那双在在这个地方难得一见的晶亮的大眼睛。  
不，或许那只是浅色的美瞳带给他的错觉罢了，  
“Dory先生，你真的很好看。”  
Dory大概没想到对方憋了半天会说出这么一句话，不禁嘴角上扬了起来。  
“谢谢夸奖，不过我和隼不一样，我除了这张脸一无是处。”  
小森不免被他这番话吸引，他下意识地想更深地了解关于Dory的一切。  
“…你终于抬起头了，隼。”

那天晚上小森喝得不多，比他平常的哪个夜晚喝得都要少。  
也多亏于此，他才能记得关于对方的一切，而不是光在脑海中留下一张漂亮面孔。  
牛郎的社交技巧他总是懂得一些的，他知道他们大多都避免和客人提及自己的私生活，大多不是因为那太混乱，而是因为太无聊。  
消费得起牛郎店的人是不会想听这些无趣日常的。  
他记得自己和Dory吐露了一切，包括他花钱没有限制，包括他是用光了银行卡最后一点钱才能和对方拥有这样一段美妙时光。  
小森总是冲动消费，就像他喜欢的潮牌出的新款他一定会买，像iPhone出的新机子他总是换得比谁都快；也像那天他在店里的沙发上坐下时诞生的对一个舒适皮沙发的购买欲，更像他只看到了Dory的皮肉就买下了对方的一个夜晚。  
小森当然知道自己对一个正经牛郎什么也不能做，最多和对方耍耍嘴皮子功夫。  
他自诩也算是个伶牙俐齿的人，毕竟演戏不行被推去当了几年网络节目的主持，基本的能力还是有的。  
但就是他的这点小骄傲，在Dory的面前也被击碎，他败得体无完肤，他完败给了牛郎的职业素养。  
前半夜几乎围绕着小森的生活展开，然后话锋一转，Dory开始说起自己的故事。  
小森也多少明白他为什么会对自己说这些，估计是听完自己的经历，觉得自己没有再去一次牛郎店的财力；也可能是看难得来了一个男性顾客，自己也能说些平时绝对禁止的话题了吧。  
Dory就像他一开始所说的，是靠一副姣美的皮囊过到今天的。  
初入牛郎店时，他什么也不做就会有女孩自动贴到他身边，常会有人像小森那样对他说“你真好看”之类的话。  
Dory说他不甘愿当个花瓶，可说完他又自嘲，结果最后能靠得住的也只有他这样的花瓶了。  
他不花心，也不会惹事，但也没那么擅长讨女孩子欢心，所以他一点点成长，身边的人不是远走高飞就是跌入谷底，他留到了今天。  
清晨，Dory送他离开，可能是看在自己是名大客的份上，他把小森送到了街口。  
“那么隼，我们有缘再会吧。”  
小森看得出，对方一点也没有想和自己再会的意思。  
他眯了眯眼，侧过头，略干燥的嘴唇轻轻贴上对方的。  
Dory也没有惊讶，他甚至还觉得小森做得不够彻底，他该给自己个黏乎乎的湿吻来迎接这场盛大的告别才行。  
可小森只是这样贴在温润嘴唇的表面上，过了很久才想起要离开，便一言不发地走过路口，很快就走到了Dory视线所不及的地方。  
当Dory在心中默默告别这个难得一见的男孩时，男孩已经在筹备下次见他的事宜了。

小森接下来做的事情是任何一个沉溺牛郎的人都会想到的，只不过没有很多人像他一样付诸实践而已。  
他辗转在陌生的房间和床上的时候总是想，自己为什么要为了一个只共度了一晚上的人付出这么多。  
他似乎终于懂了Dory眼中的那份对于女色和外人的冷漠，那只是一种长期接触的过敏反应罢了。  
不过小森一开始就不讨厌，更何况现在他的眼中也沾上了那样一份不近人情。  
他对于和女人做一点感觉都没有，就像他也看出Dory对他和女人也一点没感觉一样。  
小森累了，他觉得自己这么做一点不值得。  
这一天的他也在电脑前等着别人的订单，他随时准备好了出门，一件风衣一直被他随意地丢在床上，要走的时候随手一抓就是了。  
他赚的钱还远远不够，他还再需要一个夜晚，一个和Dory独处的夜晚。  
这一次他一定会把他骗到手，骗到自家不大的床上。  
于是今天他也出发了。  
尽管还只是初冬，但深夜的东京街头总是冷的  
他在手机上翻看着对方的一点点资料，在寒夜中呼出一口气，白雾被微风吹到他的身后。  
白滨亚岚。  
小森轻声念出这个有些怪异的名字。  
虽然名字奇怪，但他的性别栏上填的确实是男。  
这才使小森来了点兴趣，但同时又对自己有点失望。  
原来只要是男的他都可以么？  
说到底，他还是没有自己只是身处特殊的服务业的觉悟。  
他总是一边数钱一边为身边躺着的女孩们叹息，为他们不值。  
他的内心似乎还是纤细的，不过他已经决定只把这些纤细暴露给Dory了。  
待他站到都内某高级公寓内的某扇门时，他总算做好决心面对一个和Dory不同的男人了。  
小森按下门铃，还没等他看清对方的脸，就被对方拉进了屋里。  
“隼…”  
小森还没缓过神来，便被对方按到了门上，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
小森能感受到对方的手在自己的脖子上摩挲，但又不舍得下狠手的样子。  
他没有像进攻的那个人一样闭上眼，所以他反应过来了。  
这是他心心念念的男孩找到了他，在自己之前。  
小森一瞬间竟不知道自己该为此感到喜悦还是悲伤，他难以集中精力面对对方的来势。  
直到面前人终于放开他，他才总算能问出自己想了很久的那个问题。  
“那么我该叫你什么，Dory吗，还是…”  
“隼觉得，我希望你叫我什么？”  
“白滨先生…”  
小森发誓，他正用自己一生最深情的眼神看着对方。  
白滨笑了，那是小森在那晚没见过的纯真无邪的笑容。  
“换一个。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，”小森盯着白滨的浴袍看，胸口处的开口已经大到白滨随便一动就能看到乳头的程度，“是隼先让我改口的，我不能拥有同样待遇么？”  
“当然，亚岚。”  
小森把白滨抱起，小心翼翼地把对方放到卧室的大床上。  
“你怎么知道卧室的位置的？”  
“我前几天刚来过这间公寓，叫了我的就是亚岚隔壁住的那个人。”  
“那可真是…我居然被抢占先机了。”  
白滨此刻被小森压在身下，他的脖子像刚才接吻时抚摸小森那样被摸得起了一阵泛红。  
“没事，以后我都不会去那里了。”  
小森的手一点点移动到白滨的耳朵附近，耳朵的敏感程度似乎比脖子更高，白滨耳边的摩擦声不断，他开始不自觉地小声呻吟起来。  
“这才只是耳朵噢，亚岚。”  
白滨开始后悔让小森叫自己的名字了，现在他几乎说一句话就要带上自己的名字，拙劣地向他一个人宣誓着这具美丽肉体的主权。  
“嗯…耳朵…不行…”  
白滨的脸也开始涨红，小森试探性地舔了一下对方的耳垂，对方不出所料地发出令人愉悦的隐忍喘声。  
“亚岚真的好可爱。”  
“和你上过的那些女人比呢？”  
“那是工作。你不想要的话我现在就可以走。”  
“我可没说过这话。”  
白滨嗔怪了他一句，撑着自己坐起来同小森面对面，拉着他撑着床的手往自己的浴袍里伸。  
“那现在也是工作么？”  
小森摸到白滨硬挺的那东西，暂时没有回答他，只是在顶端揉搓了两下，以表自己这段时间培养出的一点点的工作素养和水准。  
“是。”

白滨不知什么时候又被放倒在床上，小森的手放在白滨分明的腹肌上，抚摸的时候偶尔碰到白滨翘起的性器，还能听到白滨的一点呜咽声。  
“快点…哈…进来…”  
小森得令，在对方的那根阴茎上落下虔诚的一吻，脱下自己的裤子和风衣，摸了一把对方的穴口，确认了润滑度足够才一点点把自己推入。  
他放在心尖上的那个男孩像是终于从神坛上跌落下来，掉进了池水里，掉进了小森的怀里。  
小森恍惚间觉得自己是在做梦，他对自己没有自信，他不觉得只一晚的交流能让那个Dory对自己倾心。  
所以他做足了准备，只是没想到这么快就要上战场。  
他在家里买了不少情趣用具，他准备把这些用在白滨身上。  
哪怕是现在他也觉得自己像在做梦，面前Dory模样的男孩是自己工作太久产生的幻觉。  
他想着想着竟停下了身下抽插的动作，引得白滨不满。  
“还不够…”  
白滨弓起一点身子，扯着小森的衣角，眼里含的全是情欲泛出的泪滴。  
“亚岚…”  
“我在。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
白滨不语，小森把自己再往深了推了一点，对方似乎更不好回答了，光是喘气就耗费了他全部的气力。  
小森有些失望，不过他把这点失望转成了良性的愤怒。  
白滨在剧烈的抽插下合不拢那双白皙的美腿，腿根的肌肉不自觉地抽动着，在小森蹭过敏感点的时候，他总是吐出比正常说话声更尖细点的声音来讨好小森。  
就像小森一直以来的流程一样，他们一起迎来高潮，然后小森抱着人去清理，在陌生的被窝里他们相拥而眠。  
小森满足地抱着白滨，这可能是他遇见Dory以来来睡得最安慰的一夜。  
可是他的Dory永远不会告诉他，他根本不喜欢他，他只是看到了那天在店门口勃起的小森，发现他的尺寸值得一试而已。  
白滨差点就抑制不住自己笑出了声，抱着他的人根本也不知道自己真正的业务能力。  
Dory知道自己想要什么，他就全力去争取。  
把自己装得和对方一样可怜也不是什么难事。  
他可从来不承认自己是个花瓶。


End file.
